My Haven
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: Bella is your own gloomy Atlantican,a person born in atlantis.Split from family and ignored by human population she lones earth for 500yrs until one day a new family of kids enroll in school from Alaska. Change is great when you find acceptance in love.
1. New Alaskins'

**Isabella Haven has been alone for five hundred years, wondering the earth as one of the few Atlanticans that had survived from their sinking city, Atlantis. But when our group of vagetarian vampires pop in from Alaska what will she think of them? When she starts feeling accepted for more then being different by them, can she come to forget how awful she thinks of humans to finally live a none sulking life? Simple Bella Edward and family love, nothing more :) READ ON~**

* * *

Just a regular boring old day at Forks High school I suppose. It was always like this ever since my family broke up over five-hundred years ago but I had gotten over it and moved on, moving every ten years or so to keep up my appearance without people getting suspicious. To think I used to live to protect them..

"Bella" my good friend Mike whispered passing by my table and to one of his own, with all of his other friends. I call him the only guy friend I have, considering he was the only person that didn't gawk or glare at me since he was gay. Don't laugh at him though, he's a sweet gay guy who hasn't told anyone of his sexuality, well besides me but that was only because I helped him out when he got drunk at one of his friend's house.

We weren't friend friends, but I considered him the kind of friend that you see very little of and didn't get on your nerves. He doesn't interact physically with me I don't interact at all with him.

I glanced down at my full plate and scowled at it. I always did wonder when mortals would straighten up their attitude and get planet friendly. They never learn, always the ones to lag behind other beings.

I am Isabella Haven, six-hundred and fourteen years old stuck in a fifteen year olds body. I sport mahogany curled hair down to my waist and snow blue eyes, standing at a short five foot two but at an average weight if not less. My heritage is of secret to everyone mortal or of none of importance, but I have to remind myself constantly why I am alone. I am Atlantican, born and raised in Atlantis, the 'lost city'. It is true it is lost, fumbled to the bottom of the sea when we had to save mortals over our own lives.

I will always hate mortals for that, I don't hold it against everyone of them just most. I had lost my people, almost my family, because of them. Now we live separately so that our enemy can't find us- sure we cross each others paths but never can stay near each other in fear that they find us.

"You can sit at that table to the far left since there won't be any room for you anywhere else" A girl named Angela murmured at the front doors of the cafeteria. I didn't have anything against her, but I didn't want to get close knowing she would die like the rest of them. I guess it is the new kids, the Cullen family I presume that she was guiding. "No, n-not that one the other one!" Angela squeaked in protest as footsteps approached my table.

"Is something wrong?" I jingling vice asked lightly. Really soft too, wonder if she was another voice obsessed teen. She must be one of the few who actually reach their goal. "Who is that girl? Is she a friend of yours?" the vice asked as if it didn't care, as if she didn't mind saying anything as long as she kept up an appearance.

I scowled again. I hated people that act. I always thought the best of people are the ones that show their true colors, not the ones that color themselves with lies.

"That I-is Isabella Haven, I respect her enough to know she likes to keep to herself and doesn't like people interfering with her personal space." Angela spoke quietly to them, to spare my feelings I guess. I didn't care, I heard her anyways. "If you need any help with the campus or knowing people, just ask" Angela added before ducking her head and scurrying over to Mikes table. None the less a sweet girl.

"She doesn't seem to know anything about that girl so stop bugging me, Emmett!" A smooth velvet voiced hissed to one of his family members I presume. Hum, guess I'm getting old, I didn't hear anyone ask a question and once again with the musical voice, must be a family talent.

"I can't see her!" the original jingle voice stated in a almost inaudible tone that was frustrated. Blind maybe? I mentally shrugged, mortals get weird every day. "Edward, something's wrong, her future it's blank!" she hissed franticly, "She's going to die".

I mentally snorted , die? Not for a while. What is this new girl saying? My lip twitched downwards as I breathed the toxic food smell. I wish humans could smell the way I do, then they'll see why the die so quickly. I slid my plate away in disgust.

"So what, Alice?" the second vice, now identified as Edward, sighed in such a small tone that I barely caught on to. "People die everyday, why would this human be different?" he snapped suddenly. Human you say? I glanced up at the cafeteria clock so that I could see the new kids reflection without seeming suspicious.

They were all the way on the opposite side of the cafeteria, facing the window like they didn't have a care in the world. Pale, model worthy, and golden eyed. Vampires? Had to be, everything fit in perfectly. Oh well, bumped in to their kind fifty years ago, they didn't notice me so I didn't take an interest to them. I'll keep it that way. I averted my eyes and stared at the nasty food.

"Edward" A new voice hissed, almost defensively, and snapped, "I can't feel anything from her either!". Feel? Seeing now feeling? Gifted vampires I suppose, made more sense then it did a minute ago. A future seeing seer and a empathetic vampire… now that I rewind maybe I'm not getting too old, maybe the other one had some sort of gift that let him know what people were thinking.

"No" Edward's voice growled in defeat, "I can't get a read on her, she's empty".

Great now I had vampires talking about me. They're just like those wrenching humans, hiding their true colors for survival, I wish I could do that- but no! I stinking have to stay alive and secret so that if my enemy decided to start to attack humans again I would be able to sacrifice myself then.

I glanced back up at the clock to see their reflection again, just for a brief second so that I could see the physical features. Short pixie with black hair, perfect blond, buff grizzly like one, stiff formal one, and a old time looking bronze haired one. They all seemed youngly turned, early twenties, but the bronzed one had a younger touch to him… seventeen/eighteen maybe.

The bell rang and I lazily got up and threw the bad excuse for a lunch away. Quickly throwing up the hood of my black hoodie I sulked my way to my next class, biology only to stop as I realized today way blood typing. Just a great day for vampires to come in don't you think. Hardy Har Har. I casually continued to walk toward my class but passed it and rounded the corner to the parking lot.

* * *

**_Read and review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated! _**


	2. No privacy

**I'm still thinking for my other story so this is something to side track my reviewers so that I can think properly for another chapter! This weekend my dad said that my e-mail should be up, so kakbell hopefully starting friday evening we can brainstorm back and forth! READ ON~**

* * *

It wasn't an eventful day, not that any were, so I decided to skip the rest of the school day altogether when I finally got to the parking lot. I don't usually do this but it is refreshing to just let go of your disguise once in awhile in the privacy of your temporary house.

"Why are you here?" I noticed Edward's voice grumble up ahead of me and I raised my head a inch to see the scene in front of me. I knew he wasn't talking to me but it was interesting just to see vampires interact with one another, don't ask me why but I like observing. Edward was leaning against a silver Volvo, his I presume since no one else has the money in the small town of Forks to afford cars like that, and Alice was sitting on the hood grinning at him.

Both of their eyes immediately snapped to me when I purposely kicked a rock towards them. No matter how bad I seemed to others who notice me at times or know of my reputation I hated eaves dropping- even if it was vampires, which can be tempting at times. I tugged my hood further down to my eyes to keep them from seeing my face and sulked my way across the parking lot.

Alice let out a distressed growl as I left saying, "I can't stand this, Edward, something's wrong! That human has something wrong in her future that's blocking me, we have to help her before it happens!". Human, I haven't been called that in a while, though I guess none of us can help but to act human as an excuse to screw up others life. Pardon my language, humans rub off bad influence over me.

"Alice, do you hear yourself? You are right, only human, you can't save everyone of them" Edward's voice hissed and he snorted. "Just leave it alone, now why are you here? I wanted to think". Pushy much? Not to mention the attitude, stuck up vampires are nothing new to me but still.

"I am here because Gym is having a CPR lesson and testing your beating heart, okay?" Alice sighed and I could imagine her shaking her head but that was the clearest thing I could hear from her because I was a good block or two away from them now and that was edging at my hearing range. But I did hear her last comment before I blocked her voice out completely, "Besides, Edward, your future went black and when I could finally see you again you were all the way in Seattle leaving a bookstore that had an apartment on its second floor".

I didn't want to hear anymore and I'm glad she came to Edward. I live in Seattle, I have a part time job at the bookstore in Seattle, and I live in a apartment that is the only one on top of the bookstore. By the looks of it that vampire was going to get bored and follow- no stalk me to my house if it wasn't for the other vampire. Observed, privacy ruining vampire.

By the time I got up to my apartment it was about the same time school should have gotten out.

"Miss Haven, home so early?" The owner of the bookstore, and former chief of police of Forks, Charlie Swan asked when I entered the bookstore to get into my small home. It was an idea job for him if I say so myself, he always kept his feelings to himself and had no trouble helping people find certain books. A nice human to know. "What did I tell you about skipping?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

This was the only problem having a boss that had a sheriff background, he knew the law and followed it.

"No, no, just doing blood typing and it made me sick so I decided to leave early to avoid throwing up in gym" I stated nodding my head to him before running up the stairs and unlocking my door then quickly slamming it shut and locking it. Privacy is a pleasure to me that I plan to have more often.

I plopped down on my white bean bag and turned on the afternoon news. Five minutes later I scowled and quickly turned it off. Humans are so hating, they bomb a whole city in a different country just because they don't agree. Then there is that stupid robber down town that stole from an elderly woman. Ridicules.

Atlanticans would never let their people go out of line and turn on each other. Humanity has no excuse, we are just like them, a beating heart, emotion, feeling, and enemies. Yet here they are, literally eating away at each other. Maybe that is why we Atlanticans are age-prone, meaning we don't age at all when we hit a certain age- mine being fifteen.

"Miss Haven are you ready for work?" Charlie called out knocking lightly on my door. I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. Another Human trait, we have to sleep to keep up our energy.

"On my way out, Charlie" I called back and pulled out my work uniform and went into my bathroom to change for another six hours of work…

When I got to school the next day I wasn't up for it. I guess these new vampires in town just worry me more then it should. I guess knowing how easily that vampire could have followed me had me glancing everywhere at home. Such cruel creatures they are.

"Bella" Mike greeted passing by me quickly and into his first period class. I stiffened when I breathed in after he left. A sweet alluring smell. I quickly walked away and sat behind a tree and pulled out Withering heights as a prop.

"Mike Newton seems to know something about Isabella, but he keep son shoving the thought out of his head.. I can't believe you dragged me into this, in the end she's going to die I hope you know, one way or another" Edward's voice sighed and then his footsteps left.

"I won't let her" Alice's voice grumble and I tilted my head to the side and caught her walking into the same classroom as Mike..

I shook my head as I finally caught on with what they were trying to do. I wasn't going to die and they aren't going to learn anything from Mike by questioning him. He doesn't know anything… does he?

I tapped my chin in thought and sighed. I didn't want to take the risk. I would have to take over his body for the time being until Alice leaves him alone. She would leave with false information for sure.

That was another glitch that set us apart from humanity. We had the power to enter someone else body for a short amount of time. Though we had used it for defense not offence back in the day.

"Please forgive me, Mike" I mumbled under my breath and let my body slump as I stepped out of it and into my spiritual form and walked through the wall into the classroom Mike and Alice occupied.

"_for ten minutes only"_ I told myself before making my way to Mike, who conveniently was sitting next to Alice who was about to burst with question. Without another breath I stepped into his body and when I opened my eyes I was in full control of his body.

"Excuse me, Mike?" Alice asked shaking my shoulder making me avert my eyes to her, mentally reminding myself that I was now a guy. I smirked and raised my eyebrow at her. I knew Mikes way with girls to cover up the fact that he was gay.

"Alice, right? Alice Cullen?" I asked mentally noting that Mike had a very deep voice that he never used. Note to self, maybe I should think more highly of Mike.

"Yes" Alice answered smoothly with a flirting smile. Ugh I hate girls who use their charm to take advantage of men. "Not to be nosey, but can you tell me something about Isabella, Isabella Haven?" And that is when I had my fun as I naturally told her ongoing lies…

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	3. Disgusting immortals they are

**Yellah! Sorry but I guess this is helping me with my other stories, so walla. READ ON~**

_

* * *

_

_"Alice, right? Alice Cullen?" I asked mentally noting that Mike had a very deep voice that he never used. Note to self, maybe I should think more highly of Mike._

_"Yes" Alice answered smoothly with a flirting smile. Ugh I hate girls who use their charm to take advantage of men. "Not to be nosey, but can you tell me something about Isabella, Isabella Haven?" And that is when I had my fun as I naturally told her ongoing lies…_

"Hm? What about Bella?" I asked fiddling with the pencil in my hands and spun it around in my hand just to keep up the human façade, "she didn't do anything did she?" I asked just to make her think I actually wanted to share things about myself, Isabella. I looked at her with eyebrows furrowed and cocked my head to the side.

"No, no, of course not!" Alice said hurriedly but hushed her voice when the teacher started talking, "I'm just curious, she seems so mysterious and I love mysteries! Could you help me?". Mysteries, hu? Because you act like one or just that you don't like the spotlight taken off of you?.

I mentally snorted and came back to the problem beside me.

"Of course!" I sang out lowly and sank in my chair and leaned closer to the cheating vampire to make it seem that I couldn't here her clearly if we spoke quietly, like I didn't have super hearing like she did. "What do you need to know?".

"Has anything strange happened to her? Problems that you notice about her?" Alice asked eagerly with a wild look in her eyes. So greedy to consume secrets behind someone's back.

"Nothing strange has gone down around her, she came here as a freshmen along with the rest of us, came to Forks a year earlier from England, she even has the accent but only a few know that because she rarely speaks" I informed her with the truth because this vampire, no matter how smart she is, can't find anything out by just my last hometown and accent. "she's always been sulking around school, so nothing has changed about that".

"But has she ever.. Disappeared? Strangely disappeared?" Alice prodded on leaning back casually but I heard the urgency that was there, her wanting to get her fill of information before leaving to share the gossip with her family. "Anything close?" Alice asked again with a smile. Disgusting.

"Nah, straight attendance throughout her school year with the occasional days she goes to the nurse because of gym, she's a real clumsy girl, but she hasn't skipped it unless teachers need her assistance in the appliance closet- she's a great helper if you get to know her" I stated lies on top of lies. It was true that I was clumsy, but I had gotten over it when I came of age in Atlantis, in Atlantis all beings are fit and well knowledged. I was no helper, I denied countless questions of help, even a simple question, like, "Can you pick up my pencil?". But no one here has asked me anything so no one knows if that was true or not. I did not have a straight record, missed about a week or two throughout the school year.

"No flaws? That seems unlikely, impossible" Alice said and I saw the flicker of her lip going down in displeasure. Frustrated at what you hear? Good, because you're acting like a damn hypocrite.

"No one is perfect, because if they seem perfect in your eyes their bad news- in this case stay away from Isabella" I stated calmly with a shrug, "she may be on drugs, who knows. We have little crime rates down here so it is unlikely any one would catch a small act of crime 'cause they haven't seen anything like it". I bit the end of the pencil to act normal but when I looked in Alice's eyes their was accusation.

"Is this the truth, and nothing from the truth?" Alice asked but I had a feeling she wasn't asking me, but to Edward who sat in the classroom next to us listening in not to miss a word falling out of my lips. She wanted to know from Edward so that he could confirm with his mind capability that I was telling the truth.

You have another thing coming for you, vampires.

"Nothing" Edward's voice whispered from the other voice, "his mind was blank from the moment you started talking to him- I think Isabella knows what we're doing, this is probably her doing, we should stop before we get too involved". Smart move, vampire, you should leave me alone before you regret it, I won't lay a finger on you but I'll think of something you would never expect.

"But she's going to die Edward, I care!" Alice hissed under her breath all the while she smiled sweetly at me and said after, "are you sure? Does she have enemies?".

"Alice stop it!" Edward hissed lowly making me smirk mentally, smart one, though I still need to be clear of him and make sure he doesn't stalk me home, no need for that confrontation.

"Maybe, I don't know much of her social life if she even has one" I stated with another shrug and smiled when the bell rang signaling the end of the period, "nice conversation, Alice!" I sang gathering Mike's things and walked his body to his next class before putting the though in his mind that he was already in class before exiting his body and back to my own.

My eyes jolted open but I made no sound. I had told myself ten minutes but it went by so fast that it took all the period long. Sorry Mike.

I glanced around and saw that no one had spotted me yet, but just as I was about to get up and leave a voice stopped me.

"You could have jeopardized us, Alice!" Edward's voice came out as the late bell rang, "she was probably listening in the whole time!".

"So what? Isabella needs to know that she's going to die" Alice stated stubbornly.

"She probably knows what we are, that's what!" Edward snapped back.

That is true. That vampire not only completely lied to an innocent but she could have put her whole coven in harms way. Don't look at me wrongly, I am a good being just see the bad in people more than the good, and when it comes to family-coven in this case, but it was close enough- I am serious. I wasn't going to say anything, I never have about their kind, but they might get caught be someone else that won't be as lenient as me.

"Isabella is not human" Alice stated making my whole world stop. How did she find out? They were no where near me to get any clues, "that's why it won't put our family in any danger".

Edward stayed quiet giving me the hint that he believed her and was just scowling at the fact he was wrong.

Damn it how did this happen?

Might as well as show myself since they already know the truth and are sticking with it.

I stood up from my spot behind the tree and faked yawned momentarily hearing the gasp of both vampires when they found out they weren't alone.

"Mike didn't deserve that" I stated with a frown as I flicked my hood down and walked around the tree to face the two vampires, "are you always cruel to these humans?".

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
